Say Goodnight
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Kalau kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ucapkan saja selamat malam. ONESHOT. AU.


**Timeline/Universe:**_ Sakura adalah seorang putri kerajaan Konoha, anak dari Raja Jiraiya dan Ratu Tsunade. Sai, Sasuke, dan Naruto adalah bawahan raja._

_

* * *

_

**Say Goodnigh****t**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by masashi kishimoto_  
"_say goodnight" song by the click five_

_

* * *

_

Haruno Sakura memasuki kamarnya yang luas bak danau. Angin malam masuk melalui jendela besar yang juga merupakan sebuah pintu itu, menggelitik tirai putih yang bertengger di sana beserta menerbangkan rambut merah jambunya dan gaun malamnya yang terbuat dari sutra putih kualitas terbaik. Sakura terdiam, kemudian menghela napas perlahan-lahan. Kakinya dilangkahkan melalui pintu jendela yang terbuka itu, sehingga dirinya sampai di balkon kamarnya. Dari sana, ia dapat melihat bulan purnama yang tampak begitu besar memantulkan cahaya yang didapatnya dari sang surya ke kaki pertiwi. Ia juga dapat melihat ilalang-ilalang yang tumbuh di padang ilalang belakang istana sedang menari-nari diiringi harmoni angin malam, membuat beberapa bulu putih mereka berterbangan ke angkasa. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyesakkan napas karena pesonanya yang begitu memikat siapapun yang melihatnya.

Sakura menopangkan dagunya di atas pagar balkon. Ia termengu seakan-akan benaknya sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Padahal, yang dipikirkannya hanya satu, meskipun satu pikirannya itu membuat seakan-akan pikirannya berlapis-lapis.

_Sai_. Hal itulah yang membuat ia berlarut-larut dalam pikirannya. Pemuda baru di istana itu awalnya tidak pernah menarik perhatian Sakura. Bagi Sakura, satu-satunya pemuda yang membuatnya tertarik adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bawahan ayahnya yang dingin, sekalipun terhadap majikannya sendiri. Tetapi, lama kelamaan, senyum yang mengembang dari kulit pucatnya itu terngiang di kepalanya. Apalagi, hal itu didukung dengan sikap manis dan ramahnya, tidak seperti Sasuke yang tetap memberikan pertahanan berupa dinding es tebal semanis apapun Sakura bertingkah.

_Apa mungkin aku suka padanya...?_

-

_... I just need some time to think ..._

-

Esok, Sai, bersama dengan Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto akan pergi ke perbatasan untuk mengabdikan diri mereka demi bangsa mereka. Ya, Konoha memang sedang berperang melawan bangsa Oto, bangsa yang dipimpin oleh raja mereka yang terkenal akan kekejamannya tanpa pandang bulu, Orochimaru. Sudah berhari-hari mereka berperang, dan mereka tak mau menempuh jalan diplomasi. Maka itu, Sai, Sasuke, dan Naruto, sebagai bawahan yang paling dipercaya Raja Jiraiya, diutus untuk pergi ke medan perang untuk mencoba menawarkan diplomasi sekali lagi. Kalau mereka tetap tidak menggubrisnya, maka perang akan terus berlanjut sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Sakura tahu bahwa Orochimaru adalah seseorang yang ambisius. Apapun yang ia inginkan, harus ia dapatkan. Ia ingin Konoha, dan ia akan melakukan cara apapun untuk dapat menang. Ia juga tidak kenal akan bendera putih dalam hal ini. Tawaran diplomasi merupakan tawaran untuk saling berdamai, yang artinya tak akan ada yang menang maupun ada yang kalah; semuanya impas. Jelas saja Orochimaru tidak mengacungkan ibu jarinya atas usulan ini.

Sakura merasa gundah. Sudah banyak rakyatnya yang menghadap sang kuasa karena terlibat dalam konflik persenjataan itu. Dan ia takut Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai akan menjadi yang selanjutnya. Sakura tak mau hal itu terjadi. Ketiga pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya, orang-orang yang dicintainya, terutama...

_Sai...kenapa harus kau yang ke sana...?_

Sakura kembali mendesah. Bendungan air matanya yang hampir bobol ditahannya sekuat mungkin. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu kaca tersebut. Ia membiarkan tirai menyibak begitu saja, mempersilahkan sang rembulan menyinari kamarnya yang gelap. Lalu, ia naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Diletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal, setelah itu ia menarik selimut, membuat kini hanya kepala dan tangannya saja yang terlihat.

Perlahan-lahan, kedua matanya tertutup.

-

_... I just need some time to breathe ..._

-

_Sakura..._

_Putri Sakura..._

"Putri Sakura..."

Bisikan yang makin lama terdengar nyata itu memaksa Sakura untuk membuka kedua matanya. Awalnya, ia melihat segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya buram. Tetapi, setelah ia mengerjap, ia dapat melihat segala sesuatunya dengan jelas. Termasuk orang yang ada di depannya. Seorang pemuda dengan penampilan serba hitam; rambutnya, matanya, pakaiannya. Hanya kulitnya lah yang memendarkan cahaya putih seterang bulan bersama dengan senyum dari bibirnya yang anggun itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura langsung tahu siapa pemilik senyum itu.

"S-Sai?!"

"Selamat malam, Putri Sakura."

Sakura kini terduduk. Mata _emerald_nya berkilat-kilat melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Apakah semua ini nyata? Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Ia memandang ke arah pintu balkonnya. Pintu itu terbuka, sehingga angin malam terasa berhembus lebih kencang di tubuh Sakura.

"S-Sai...? Apakah ini benar kau...?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik.

Senyum yang memikat itu melebar. "Ini aku, Putri. Apakah aku mengganggu mimpi anda?"

Sakura menunduk sedikit. "Jadi...ini hanya mimpi...?"

"Tidak," ucap Sai dengan suaranya yang merdu itu. "Maksudku, apakah aku mengganggu waktu tidur anda?"

Sakura kembali mengadah kepada bawahannya itu, kemudian ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, Sai."

Sai mengangguk sekali. "Baguslah."

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"

"Tidak bolehkah?"

Sakura menjadi panik dan gugup. "B-bu-bukan begitu! M-ma-maksudku..."

Sai tertawa lembut. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur Sakura yang didudukinya, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu balkon.

"T-tu-tunggu! M-ma-mau kemana kau?!" cegat Sakura sebelum kaki pemuda itu benar-benar menginjak balkon kamarnya.

"Aku tidak diizinkan memunculkan wajahku di sini bukan? Karenanya, aku akan pergi dari sini, jika itu membuat tuan Putri merasa lebih baik," jawabnya. Senyum dari wajahnya belum hilang.

"T-ti-tidak! Jangan pergi!! Temani aku di sini!!!" Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian berdiri tak jauh dari Sai. Untungnya, suaranya yang meninggi itu tidak membuat dua pengawal yang menjaga pintu kamarnya mendobrak masuk ke kamarnya.

Sai kembali tertawa. Ia merubah arah langkahnya kepada sang putri raja, kemudian merengkuh tubuh Sakura dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul gadis tersebut. Jantung Sakura langsung berhenti berdegup, apalagi ketika pemuda itu mencondongkan kepalanya ke telinga Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati, tuan putri," bisiknya.

-

_... Your voice is heavenly but it hurts ..._

-

Suara itu bagaikan ekstasi untuk Sakura; membuat candu, memabukkan, sampai-sampai karenanya, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa Sai sudah membawanya ke balkon kamarnya. Sai melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sakura, membiarkan Sakura berdiri sendiri. Mereka berdua kemudian memandang padang ilalang yang disinari rembulan. Segalanya menjadi semi putih berkatnya.

"Indah, ya?" tanya Sai.

"E-euh, ya..."

"Tetapi menurutku, lukisan Tuhan yang paling indah tetaplah bunga merah jambu yang mencapai puncak kemolekannya pada musim semi itu," ucap Sai. "Karenanya, seluruh orang berkumul untuk melihatnya pada saat ia molek itu. Ya, kan, ..._Sakura_?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Entah ia terlalu merasa percaya diri atau bagaimana, tapi ia pikir Sai baru saja membicarakannya. Bunga merah jambu...molek di musim semi...bunga _Sakura_.

"E-e-uh..."

Sai tersenyum.

-

_... Your words are memories but they burn ..._

-

Entah berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka memandangi padang ilalang yang bermandikan cahaya sang purnama dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya, Sai menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," gumamnya. "Tidak baik jika Putri terus terjaga sampai selarut ini."

"J-ja-jangan pergi, Sai!" cegah Sakura segera.

"Maaf tuan Putri, tapi aku harus pergi." Bagi Sakura, kata-kata Sai tersebut seperti kata-kata perpisahan untuk selamanya sekarang. Padahal, ia belum akan pergi malam ini—ia baru akan berangkat esok pagi.

Sakura menunduk, tampak tak berdaya lagi untuk mencegah kepergian pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, Putri, selamat—"

Sai baru saja akan melompat ke bawah dari balkon itu, namun kedua tangan hangat Sakura meraih lengannya, mencegahnya untuk melompat pergi. Sai menoleh kepada Sakura yang benar-benar menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan pergi..." bisik Sakura lirih. "Aku tak mau kehilangan kau..."

"Maksud anda...?" tanya Sai. Nadanya dibuat-buat seakan ia tidak tahu apa maksud gadis ini.

"Dasar bodoh!!" kini, Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk mengadah kepada pemuda itu meski wajahnya telah basah karena bendungan air matanya telah bobol. "Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku di sini, menganggap bahwa medan perang di tapal batas sana hanyalah rintangan selunak potongan kue! Perang itu berbahaya, Sai! Kenapa kau harus ke sana?! Sudah banyak rakyat Konoha yang gugur karena terlibat dalam peperangan itu, dan aku tidak mau kau menjadi salah satu dari mereka karena...karena..."

"Karena...?" tanya Sai sambil menyeringai.

"...Karena aku takut kehilanganmu, Sai!" jerit Sakura. "Aku suka kau!"

Sakura tak menyangka dirinya akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Padahal, dirinya baru saja bimbang memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Sai. Tetapi, setelah apa yang telah berlalu malam ini, ia jadi sadar bahwa Sai berhasil meluluhkan hatinya.

"...Maaf?"

"Aku suka kau, Sai! Aku suka kau! Aku—"

Perkataan Sakura itu terpotong begitu saja ketika Sai merengkuh wajahnya dan menekan bibir Sakura lembut dengan bibirnya. Awalnya, Sakura tak menyadari apa yang terjadi, seakan-akan jiwa dalam raganya tercabut selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, setelah jiwa itu kembali dalam raganya, ia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sai sedang menciumnya.

Seharusnya, ia sekarang menjauh sedikit kemudian menampar pipi Sai. Sai adalah bawahan ayahnya, yang berarti ia juga adalah bawahan Sakura. Jelas saja mencium atasan sendiri adalah perbuatan yang lancang. Tetapi, Sakura tidak melakukannya. Ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini dan ia tidak peduli bahwa sekarang pemuda ini sedang berbuat lancang kepadanya.

_Ini mimpi...ini pasti mimpi..._ Sakura berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya. Namun, apa yang dirasakannya terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi.

Perlahan-lahan, Sai mulai menarik dirinya menjauh dari Sakura. Tangan kirinya masih memegang pipi Sakura, dan wajah mereka masih cukup dekat. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, Sai menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, aku sudah mengerti," Sai tersenyum. "Aku juga suka kau, Haruno Sakura."

Kini, Sakura berusaha untuk menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tetapi, bagaimanapun perasaanku padamu..." Sai melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura, kemudian berbalik menghadap padang ilalang lagi. "Aku harus tetap pergi ke medan perang. Itu adalah bukti cinta dan pengabdianku kepada tanah airku dimana aku lahir dan dibesarkan."

"_A-apa_?!" suara Sakura memarau. "Mengapa kau tega berbuat seperti itu kepadaku, Sai?! Jika kau mencintaiku, harusnya kau tetap di sini, menemaniku, dan...dan..." Sakura telah kehabisan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan pemuda itu. "Apakah cintamu kepadaku tak cukup besar sebesar cintamu terhadap Konoha?!"

Sai menoleh kepada Sakura, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia tersenyum. "Harusnya kau yang lebih memahami jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut."

"A-apa...?!"

"Sakura, kau adalah putri dari kerajaan Konoha ini. Kau adalah putri semata wayang dari Raja Jiraiya dan Ratu Tsunade. Karenanya, tentu saja kau dituntut untuk mencintai Konoha lebih dari siapapun juga, sebab suatu hari kau harus menjadi pewaris tahta dari sang raja. Sekarang, jika kau menyukai seseorang di saat kau menjadi seorang pemimpin dari kerajaan ini, dan pikiranmu terganggu. Terbuai akan segalanya tentang orang itu, mabuk akan cintanya, melupakan tugas-tugasmu sebagai seorang pemimpin, kemana cintamu pada Konoha?"

Sakura terdiam. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kurasa kau mengerti." Sai mendesah. "Cintamu kepada bangsa dan cintamu kepada seseorang harus terbagi sama rata. Konoha membutuhkanku dalam perang, sedangkan kau...kurang puaskah kau dengan apa yang kita lalui malam ini...?"

Sakura masih diam.

"Dengar, aku janji aku akan kembali dengan selamat, Sakura," Sai kembali merengkuh wajah gadis itu. "Aku janji. Karenanya, tunggulah aku dengan sabar."

Sakura menatap mata hitam Sai lekat-lekat, melihat keyakinan yang tersirat dalam dirinya. "Kau berjanji?"

"Aku berjanji, Sakura," jawab Sai. Kemudian, ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. Sakura melihat benda tersebut. Ia tahu itu adalah kuas favorit Sai. Kuas yang selalu digunakannya saat ia melukis di waktu senggang. Kuas itu berbatang kayu, dan warna kayunya yang muda sudah ternoda oleh berbagai warna cat.

"Itu jaminan akan janjiku," terang Sai. "Jika aku tidak kembali, kau boleh berbuat sesuka hati dengan kuas itu."

Sakura tertawa lirih. "Kuas tidak bisa disandingkan dengan nyawa, Sai."

Sai hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, kemudian ia merangkul Sakura. "Ayo, saatnya kau tidur."

Sai mengantar Sakura sampai ke tempat tidurnya. Ia membantu gadisnya itu berbaring, kemudian menaikkan selimut agar menutupi badan Sakura. Sai menatap wajah Sakura, begitu juga dengan Sakura; ia menatap wajah Sai lama.

"Saatnya ucapkan selamat tinggal," Sai malah tersenyum dengan pernyataannya itu.

Sakura terdiam, lalu mendesah. "Aku tidak mau mengucapkannya. Itu akan membuatku makin terluka."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ucapan 'Selamat malam'?" bisik Sai persis di telinga Sakura.

-

_... Baby just say goodnight ... I'll be gone tomorrow ..._

-

Sakura menelan ludah. "Mungkin itu akan terdengar lebih baik."

-

_... Baby just close your eyes ... I can't take the sorrow ..._

-

"Kalau begitu, _oyasuminasai, watashi no chīsai ōjo_," ucap Sai lembut sambil mengecup dahi Sakura yang lebar itu.

-

_... Baby just walk away ... You know I can't stay_

-

"_Oyasuminasai , watashi no ōji. Chūi shi nasai_," bisik Sakura seraya memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggenggam kuas Sai erat.

-

_... There's no easy way to say goodbye ... So baby just say goodnight ..._

-

.

-

.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Ia segera bangkit terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Dipandangnya sekitarnya. Tak ada apa-apa. Bahkan pintu balkon tertutup. Keadaannya juga sama seperti ia sebelum tertidur. Sakura menunduk, kemudian memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

_Hanya mimpi..._ pikirnya.

Ia meremas tangan kirinya dan merasakan sesuatu yang keras. Sakura segera melirik ke tangan kirinya yang tergenggam. Rupanya, ia sedang memegang sebuah kuas. Kuas yang batangnya terbuat dari kayu berwarna muda, yang sudah ternoda oleh berbagai warna.

_Sai...!_

Sakura kembali memandang sekitarnya. Tapi tetap tak ada tanda-tanda apapun.

_Hanya...mimpi...? _

Kini ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

-

_... And dream ... Tommorrow's on its way ..._

-

.

-

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai menghadap Raja, Ratu, serta Sakura. Mereka berpamitan untuk pergi, dan Jiraiya serta Tsunade memberikan ucapan semoga berhasil kepada mereka.

Sakura memandangi Naruto, Sasuke, kemudian...Sai. Sai tampak sangat tenang dan tidak bersikap apa-apa kepadanya. Jadi, Sakura pikir, apa yang terjadi tadi malam, hanyalah mimpi belaka.

_...Tapi...pembawaannya memang selalu tenang..._ pikir Sakura. _Tak ada salahnya menanyakan..._

Saat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai beranjak pergi dari halaman istana, segera Sakura mencegat mereka. Sakura berkata pada Naruto dan Sasuke bahwa ia ingin berbicara dengan Sai secara privat. Naruto dan Sasuke mengiyakan, lalu berjalan duluan.

"Ada apa, tuan Putri Sakura?" tanya Sai lembut sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tampak ragu sejenak. Kemudian, ia menunjukkan kuas favorit Sai kepada tuannya. Sai sempat bereaksi meskipun agak samar dan tidak dapat ditangkap oleh mata Sakura.

"Kuasku...?" tanya Sai.

"Apa kau memberikannya padaku...?" Sakura balas bertanya.

Sejenak, keheningan menghampiri mereka. Sai tak berkata apa-apa. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara angin yang berdesir, menerbangkan rambut mereka.

"Tidak."

"Oh."

_Itu hanya mimpi..._

Sai melangkah maju mendekati Sakura. Saat ia berada tepat di sebelah Sakura, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Simpan saja kuas itu. Sebagai jaminan atas janjiku."

Sebelum Sakura dapat bereaksi apa-apa, Sai pergi menyusul Naruto dan Sasuke secepat kilat.

-

_... So just walk away ..._

-

* * *

**owari**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** SAYA UDAH MENCOBA MENGHINDARI BAGIAN KISSING-NYA TAPI SAYA GAK MENEMUKANNYA, AAAAAAAHHHH!!! MAAFKAN SAYAAAAA!! SAYA TELAH TERNODAAAAAA!!! *harakiri*

BTW, bayangan saya tentang padang ilalang itu adalah seperti yang ada di Tekken 5, di stage Moonlit Wilderness. Di-search aja di Google.

_Mind to review?_ ^^


End file.
